


Decorando los Vestíbulos

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex Toys, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La idea que Draco tiene para decorar el árbol de Navidad no es exactamente lo que Harry esperaba. Traducción de "Deck the Halls" de Emma Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorando los Vestíbulos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deck the Halls](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/925) by Emma Grant. 



Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y revisó la cocina. Estaba un poco desordenada, pero al menos todo estaba listo por fin. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era invocar encantamientos enfriadores sobre las botellas de champaña.

Tomó una con cada mano y las llevó hasta el salón, donde Draco estaba ocupado colocando los toques finales al árbol de Navidad que habían adquirido esa tarde. Harry puso las botellas en la mesita frente al sofá y giró su varita sobre ellas, provocando que el vidrio verde se congelara con un satisfactorio siseo. El fuego estaba ardiendo, las copas estaban listas, los canapés estaban calentándose en el horno… casi habían terminado. Harry sonrió y echó un vistazo alrededor para supervisar la obra de Draco.

Y se quedó boquiabierto. -¿Qué…? ¿Qué demo…?

Draco sonrió ampliamente. –Sí, lo sé. Es impresionante; ¿verdad?

Harry hizo un extraño sonido, sintiendo cómo la sangre le abandonaba el rostro. –Es… Es una broma; ¿cierto? Sólo lo has encantado para que luzca así. Realmente no es…

-No es una broma –respondió Draco, con expresión seria. –Pensé que sería divertido hacer algo diferente.

-¿Diferente? –repitió Harry, elevando el tono de voz hasta casi gritar la última sílaba. –Es… ¡Es malditamente _obsceno_!

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó. –Sí. ¿No es genial?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, deseando estar imaginando todo eso. Desafortunadamente, no era así. Señaló con el dedo hacia algo que colgaba de una de las ramas del árbol. -¿Eso grande y azul es…?

-Un consolador anal –dijo Draco, casi alegremente. –Y hay otros más por aquí. He tenido que encoger los vibradores; estaban demasiado pesados para que las ramas los sostuvieran. Creo que la guirnalda de condones es un detalle lindo. Y…

-¡Nuestros _invitados_ llegarán en diez minutos! –soltó Harry. –A la primera fiesta que daremos en nuestra casa, y esto… -gesticuló frenéticamente. -… ¿es lo que tú quieres que piensen de nosotros?

Los labios de Draco formaron una sonrisa maliciosa. –Creo que es _festivo_.

-Sería festivo en un burdel, Draco, o hasta en una sex-shop. ¡Pero no en nuestra casa!

Draco abrió la boca como si fuera a responder algo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor. En vez de eso, caminó hasta dónde estaba Harry y deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. –Relájate, Harry –le dijo, todavía sonriendo. –La verdad es que sí lo encanté. Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos verlo.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Todo el árbol es invisible para los demás menos para nosotros?

Draco bufó. –No, idiota… la decoración está encantada para que los demás la vean como adornos navideños normales.

Harry continuaba mirando fijamente al árbol. –No estoy muy seguro de creerte.

-Oh, _por favor_. ¿Realmente piensas que yo obligaría a nuestros amigos a mirar un árbol de Navidad cubierto con anillos de goma?

Harry se giró para encararlo. –Sí. Serías capaz.

-Posiblemente –dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero no esta noche. Te juro que nosotros somos los únicos que podemos ver todo eso en su máximo esplendor –rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus brazos, y su sonrisa era más grande que antes. –Lo que quiere decir que tendremos la tarde entera para decidir cuál de estos juguetitos vamos a quitar del árbol para retozar con él cuando todos se hayan ido.

Harry miró de nuevo al árbol con los ojos entornados. –Será mejor que tengas razón. O ese látigo que está ahí será lo primero que quitaré del árbol.

Draco lo besó y enarcó una ceja. -¿Es una promesa?

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la mordaz réplica de Harry. Le lanzó al árbol una última mirada cargada de reproche y se dirigió a abrir.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –exclamó Tonks, inclinándose para besarlo. Entró por la puerta y Remus, quien venía detrás de ella, la siguió. Harry respiró profundamente el aire frío de afuera antes de cerrar la puerta y mirar alrededor. Remus y Tonks estaban saludando a Draco, y ninguno parecía estar brindándole al árbol alguna atención en especial.

Pero la sola vista del árbol ahí adornado tan lascivamente mientras todos se decían “¡Feliz Navidad!” los unos a los otros, era muy inquietante, así que Harry se mantuvo ocupado abriendo el champaña y sirviendo algunas copas. Les pasó un par a Remus y a Draco, y salió disparado hacia la cocina por un poco de jugo para Tonks.

-…estaré tan feliz cuando pueda aparecerme de nuevo –estaba diciendo ella cuando regresó, mientras se acariciaba con una mano su hinchado vientre. –Creo que el doctor me está protegiendo demasiado.

-El riesgo no vale la pena –dijo Remus, con el tono de alguien que ha usado el mismo argumento por lo menos una docena de veces. –Despartirte en este estado…

El sonido de la red flu activándose ahogó el resto de la explicación. Ron salió de la chimenea, elegantemente vestido con una túnica verde y sonriéndoles a todos. –Feliz Navidad –dijo. –Oigan, bonito árbol.

Harry pudo ver la sonrisa traviesa de Draco, pero la ignoró.

Sus invitados continuaron llegando durante los diez minutos siguientes, y ninguno le dio al árbol algo más que una rápida mirada. Después de dos copas de champaña, Harry consiguió relajarse al fin. Seguía sin sentirse muy feliz por la situación, pero al menos sabía que el encantamiento de Draco había funcionado.

Dos horas después, varias botellas de champaña se habían terminado, así como casi toda la comida. Hermione había traído una charola con fruta y quesos, de lo cual Harry estuvo muy agradecido a pesar del hecho de que le había advertido tres veces esa semana de que no llevara nada con ella. Draco acababa de desaparecer en la cocina en busca de otra botella de vino que pudieran abrir y Harry estaba intentando parecer interesado en lo que Blaise Zabini le estaba diciendo, cuando vio que la chica que Blaise había llevado con él estaba levantando la mano para tocar algo que colgaba del árbol.

Harry casi saltó hacia ella, presa del pánico. La chica le sonrió cuando se aproximó y señaló un consolador color púrpura y con protuberancias.

-¡Es tan lindo! ¿Dónde lo compraron?

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Yo… eh, en realidad, tendrías que preguntarle eso a Draco. Toda la decoración es su obra –Draco reapareció en ese justo momento, con una botella abierta de vino en sus manos. Harry le dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de regresar su atención a la chica. -Reliquias familiares, me imagino. ¿Te sirvo otra bebida?

Desafortunadamente para Harry, los otros convidados empezaron a darle más atención al árbol que antes. Se pasó la siguiente hora de pie, manteniendo a la gente lo más lejos posible del árbol, preguntándose qué es lo que estarían viendo cuando apuntaban hacia una tanga comestible o a una botella de lubricante de color brillante .

Draco, por supuesto, no estaba ayudando en absoluto. Parecía estar disfrutando las penurias de Harry, y hasta empezó a mostrarles algunos de los más pervertidos objetos a las personas que estaban sentadas cerca, las cuales aparentaban estar viendo figuras de cristal y esferas brillantes con luz. Cuando sugirió que Tonks se quedara con lo que ella parecía pensar era un ángel de porcelana (pero que en realidad era un consolador doble), Harry casi pierde los estribos. Se disculpó y se escabulló hacia la cocina, no regresando hasta que se hubo tomado varios vasitos de whisky de fuego.

Afortunadamente, después de eso los invitados parecieron darse cuenta de que el árbol era un tema delicado, y nadie más hizo comentario alguno al respecto. El resto de la tarde transcurrió en medio de una conversación cada vez más arrastrada, mucha de la cual se centró en política reciente y en programas muggles de televisión. El último invitado se retiró por la red flu después de medianoche, dejando a Harry y a Draco solos al fin.

-Supongo que piensas que eso fue divertido –prorrumpió Harry, sin molestarse en esconder su irritación.

-Lo fue –respondió Draco, sentándose a un lado de Harry en el sofá. –No necesitabas haberte preocupado tanto.

Harry bufó por toda respuesta, mientras presionaba una mano contra sus sienes. Un dolor de cabeza estaba gestándose detrás de sus ojos debido a toda la tensión.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento. -¿Debo tomar eso como un indicativo de que mi plan fue un fracaso? –Harry se volteó para mirarlo y se sorprendió al ver remordimiento en su expresión. –Creía que ahora tú te abalanzarías sobre mí, pero no pareces estar de humor.

Harry abrió la boca con la intención de decir que no, que no estaba para nada de humor, que muchas gracias por todo… pero se detuvo. Tal vez se había estado comportando demasiado mojigato respecto a todo eso. Después de todo, el encantamiento de Draco había funcionado a la perfección. Nadie se había dado por enterado, ni siquiera al haber tocado los adornos, por lo que no fue probable que hubieran descubierto lo que en realidad estaba decorando el árbol.

Harry suspiró y observó a Draco, quien estaba estudiando sus propias manos con tristeza. No llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, apenas casi un año. Ambos estaban todavía conociéndose el uno al otro… y ambos reaccionaban exageradamente en algunas ocasiones. Las intenciones de Draco habían sido buenas; ¿no? Todo se había tratado de un juego de seducción, algo especial para aderezar las cosas entre ellos. Desde cierto punto de vista, era algo dulce. Harry tenía que admitirlo.

Levantó una mano para acariciar el muslo de Draco, permitiendo que se deslizara hacia arriba. –Yo no diría eso.

Draco levantó la vista, con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su cara. -¿En serio?

-¿Decías que puedo escoger lo que sea? –preguntó Harry, volteándose hacia el árbol.

-Lo que sea –respondió Draco, inclinándose hacia delante y susurrándole al oído: -Lo que quieras y cuando quieras, hasta que el árbol se quede sin nada.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. –Seguramente tardaremos semanas, lo sabes –sintió el aliento de Draco contra su mejilla, tibio y un poco alcoholizado.

-Entonces será mejor que empecemos ya; ¿no crees?

**Fin**


End file.
